


Oak

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [4]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Damsels in Distress, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Sex, Pillory, Stocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: The two expedition leaders encounter an almost untouched workshop, a marvelous rune machine and some questionable creations that cause the girls to explore things their feelings.
Relationships: Original Dwarf Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Oak

**Oak**

**Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 4**

Berwi carefully pushed open the, now unlocked, stone door.

Peeking through, the room behind was full of workbenches, tools, wood working machines, and carpentry in various stages of completion. War machines, furniture, structures, decorations, a complicated pillory, and even an oversized model dwarf.

Clarisia leaned over the dwarf to get a view into the room, her lantern held aloft and panning across the clutter inside. Long beautiful red hair escaped her white hood and draped over the dwarf’s helmet and goggles.

“Wow, it’s like a time capsule in there. Looks clear, what are you waiting for?” She slapped that big old dwarf butt.

Not that it hurt at all through the chainmail coat but the Engineer appreciated it non the less. It was also a useful reminder to actually move, she could have stood there with those fantastic human boobs pressing against her neck all day.

The dwarf pushed the door further open, stepped inside and stood fully up, stretching with a hand axe gripped in one hand.

‘Stretching?’ She admonished herself. ‘Way to play it cool Berwi.’

Clarisia followed her in with a swish of her short robes and click of the solid heels on those white and gold boots. Her outfit, even her shiny gold eye mask, was dulled by a covering of dust and soot. Hems were ragged, cloth was torn and stained, but to the dwarf this human was as alluring now as she ever had been.

The wizard immediately started striding into the room, investigating the bric-a-brac.

Berwi moved, to intercept turning to her hand held out. “Old on there, old on. Ya gotta be more careful. Still might be dangerous.”

The humans face fell, those dazzling emerald eyes went wide and she moved her lantern beam from directly into the dwarf’s face to behind her.

The Dwarf turned slowly and became aware of a dull thudding behind her. What they had assumed was model was advancing towards them. A dwarf proportioned figure made of heavily varnished dark hardwood and bronze fittings was like a giant artists manikin. It stood a good 10-foot-tall and with even its dwarf proportions it was already upon them.

Berwi reached a hand to it, fingers outstretched, mirroring the hand she still held in front of Clarisia. “I’m Berwi Thodasdottir Engineer of Clan Gromheld, stand down Golem.”

The massive wooden figured stopped lurching towards the pair. Squaring off against them with its ornately carved but blank features. Millennia of damage was showing on its surface, deep clefts, scrapes and divots.

It turned its attention to the wizard who’s face once again became an expression of concern. “Er, Clarisia Wiesner of the Altdorf Wiesners.” She pointed at the dwarf. “Her plus one.” Her face and voice betraying that even she thought that was weak.

It pushed the dwarf out of the way with one giant wooden hand sending her axe clattering to the ground. In the same movement the other hand reached past the dwarf and grabbed the human around the waist with a tight grip. It wasn’t crushing her but she her breath was forced from her body. It lifted her into the air and while taking only one step back rotated its entire torso around.

The Wizards bag, lantern and staff all clattered to the ground. Glass cracked across the lantern but it neither shattered nor went out.

The human’s waist was dropped into a hole on the wooden pillory, then it closed the top beam across it, locking it with a click, trapping her in a humiliating bent over position. It forced her two wrists into holes on top of the pillory and closed a further beam across trapping her arms behind her, bending her backwards. The lock was clacked shut

Berwi, having picked herself up rushed up where she was met with a wide wooden hand with a thud. Bouncing off onto her ass again.

It turned quick and forced the human’s ankles into the stocks at the bottom of the pillory and locked them. Berwi got to her feet and dusted herself off. Looking for a more cleaver approach for round three.

She circled around the Rune-Golem who was basically ignoring her. She was close enough to reach the humans face, which she did tenderly. “I’ll git you out honey.”

“Berwi. Be careful.”

The dwarf sidled up to the lock which caused the oaken giant to spin around and slam its hand over the lock. The engineer jumped backwards, the forced caused that whole wooden pillory assembly, wizard and all, to rock on the spot, to nearly tip. The wizards bounced up and down, her breasts bouncing within those robes. The base alone, raised as it did then, was a yard square and half a foot thick. It must weigh the best part of a tonne. It didn’t look like the rune-golem put any effort in at all, no winding up or body movement other than its arm. So much strength, it could rip a human, a dwarf in two with ease.

“BERWI!”

The dwarf ran to her human friend. “Woah, woah, I got ya.”

“Are you trying to get it to break this thing!”

“Good luck, this is solid dwarf carpentry.”

“Well yes, you can tell that. It didn’t even rattle at all” The wizard immediately distracted by engineering, “If you can tell how thick and solid it is. How hard the wood is. Not an 8th of movement.” The wizard rocked her body back and forth, up and down to demonstrate. Presented as they were, her boobs had to sway and bob in synchronicity.

The dwarf was enchanted as if she was the subject of a hypnotist.

Clarisia didn’t notice. “And the finish. It’s smooth, so hardwearing. And nicely bevelled. And very so well fitted. This unusual stance too, it’s not comfortable, it’s not supposed to be obviously. But I feel as if not more vulnerable but it must be showing me off better too. Isn’t it?”

The dwarf didn’t answer, she just subconsciously licked her lips.

“And they must be so old too. You can tell your ancestors that these must be the very best pillory I’ve ever been in. By a long way. Best I’ve ever seen.”

“Quite the pillory expert I see.”

“Well, I’ve been in my fair few. Occupational hazard I guess.”

“It’s not, it really isn’t. I know some other wizards and I don’t think they have ever been in a pillory. I mean you have licence to use magic, there’s no reason why you would.”

“Harrump. Are you trying to imply something dwarf” The wizard twisted her body to turn her head away with red in her cheeks.

Berwi crept towards the locks again.

“BERWI STOP IT!”

The dwarf stopped in her tracks “Alright, alright. It wasn’t going to hurt you!”

“Me?! You silly cow, it nearly took your head off last time!”

“I can’t leave you like this!”

“You can’t get yourself killed you daring dunce!”

“Stop being so bloody selfless!”

Berwi was hopping back and forth looking for opening still.

Clarisia dropped her head in defeat. The dwarf was the epitome of stubbornness and there was no shouting her down when she was like this. She’d go until she won or she died in defence of her best friend, even when it wasn’t necessary.

“Berwi… please.” Whined the wizard, tears dropping onto the stone floor. “We can’t go on without you… I can’t.”

The dwarf stopped moving. No amount of intimidation would make her back down but she could never bare to see Clarisia upset.

“I can’t live without you Clarisia.” She brushed the beautiful flowing strawberry blonde hair from in front of her mask. “I’d always dreamed of coming to this old hold, recovering these precious relics but I’d never have been able to do it without you. You’re the heart and brains of this group.”

“Listen to yourself. You bought us all the way through this place. We’d not have got through the front door without you. You’re the important one on this adventure.”

Clarisia’s pretty Veridian eyes shone all the more with the tears as she met those huge dark brown dwarf eyes. The engineer’s bravery was foolhardy but her loyalty always moved the humans’ heart. That and maybe being tightly, uncomfortably bound as was, always her little weakness, was making her heart beat faster and faster.

The engineer put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. This dwarf. Always the buzzkill. The wizard was more than disappointed.

“Gosh thanks granny.” Clarisia said sarcastically.

Berwi looked at her offending hand then the tearful sneering beauty in the stocks. The dwarf knew she was bad around people, she never seemed to pick up on queues till she had done something stupid. She realised that familiar, embarrassing situation was very much happening now and rage was building up inside, mostly at herself.

Clarisia was someone whose loveliness she had longed for, dreamt about, touched herself thinking about, for years. She never even knew if the wizard liked women at all, much less how to broach the idea when they mostly met up to slaughter bandits, Beastmen and Greenskins.

Berwi’s roller coaster of emotions went off the rails. ‘How did she always let this young girl get to her.’ Pulling her helmet off, she dropped it on the ground with a clang.

She reached under the bound wizard and grabbed those bouncing full mammaries. So soft, so warm, as she squeezed them between her thick dwarf fingers.

Clarisia went red, turned her face away and let out a little moan.

The dwarf’s titty kneading slowed, but didn’t stop. She began to think she had made terrible mistake.

The wizard whipped her head back, her face inches from the dwarfs. Her sharply boned cheeks were flushed.

Then she leaned further forward pressing her full red lips against Berwi’s own.

If the grey dwarf wouldn’t have been more stunned if she had been hit by that giant wooden Rune Golem. She rallied quickly returning the kiss, opening her mouth.

Their tongues met and caressed one another, taking it in turns to explore each other’s mouth. The Dwarfs heart was beating like steam hammer. Redness, heat and bliss seemed to be forcing its way through her body like a charge up a gun barrel. Except it seemed to be staying in her, both heightening her senses and clouding her mind.

Berwi felt like she dreaming, it was similar enough to plenty of her other dreams. She dared not pinch herself for fear of waking up. Instead she doubled down while she could.

Without uncoupling lips, the engineer gripped that wide collar of the wizards’ robe. Making sure to snag the straps of the human’s camisole she pulled it off the shoulders and down her body until those precious big breasts bounced free and the robe was tight around her arms forming another, unneeded point of constriction.

Berwi was elated to find that the beautiful wizard didn’t seem to be appalled by the situation and they continued to exchange that sweet saliva.

She dared to break away from that kiss. To admire those gorgeous boobs. It wasn’t the first time she seen them bared free as they are now. And now, as each other time, they caused her pussy to weep. This time though she could finally hold them, as she had so often fantasised.

The dwarf reached under, starting by gently brushing them both. Barely moving those cherished silk skinned orbs. She began to press her fingers into that wonderful soft flesh to her delight. Pale pink nipples were becoming engorged.

The human lay her head on the dwarf’s shoulder submissively. The engineer was amazing how readily the, normally so pushy, wizard allowed herself to be dominated.

Thick fingers gently manipulated those pert peach nipples. Twisting, pinching, pulling. Gently at first, but with growing vigour.

Low whimpers escaped the Reiklanders mouth.

The dwarf was getting more and more excited as she stimulated the human’s hard nipples. She was running the girl like the valves of a steam engine. Turning to Clarisia’s face she landed another perpendicular kiss on her full lips.

Lips met and mouths opened, tongues intertwined. As much as she felt it before now, as the dwarf twisted those titties, the passion between them was almost impossible to keep up with.

They seemed to maintain that kiss, to have those breasts toyed with, for hours. Eventually, tired they broke apart. The wizard lay her head on dwarfs shoulder again. After while she looked into the dwarfs deep brown eyes.

“Do it Berwi.” She meekly implored Berwi.

Berwi looked towards the massive rune encrusted wooden manikin, the human’s eyes followed. It was dutifully assembling some wooden framework on a stone bench.

Clarissia was already staring back at the dwarf when Berwi turned to look at her beautiful trapped friend. The human, was red faced and sweaty but more determined than she had been in some time.

With a deep and conspiratorial voice, she whispered “Let it watch.”

Berwi released those tits, stroking them one last time. Almost as if she was trying to smooth the finger-marks she left. She stepped away from the human, unbuckled and dropped her heavily laden belt then pulled that weighty chain coat over her head.

Standing there in her leather bra and panties would normally have been deeply uncomfortable for the dwarf. She’d never considered herself attractive, maybe that was just growing up a minority in human society. That human only saw her strong, curvy, work tanned body as a thing of lustfulness.

The dwarf got to work, moving to a bench, picking something up then moving smoothly to her discarded bag, her back to the wizard, something clutched out of view. The golden clan rune was imprinted on her still red butt cheek. She worked there for a while before turning. Cupped in her hands was mighty instrument that made the humans well-travelled eyes go wide with shock.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Vala Maraz.”

Clarisia gasped. “The Queen Hammer”.

“Not the direct translation, but yeah.”

“Did you find it with those straps?”

The dwarf blushed a little more as she buckled that that leather belt around her waist tightly then reached for that leather thong between her legs and tied it behind her. The rune weapon was held tightly against her abdomen, jutting out ready for battle.

As the dwarf strode purposefully towards her, Clarisia gulped. The engineer pulled up a heavy wooden stool and climbed to the top in front of the wizard. Berwi gently grasped the strawberry blonde-haired head and pulled it down onto that runic item.

Clarisia opened her mouth and took in that metal dildo until that pick like spur struck her chin. As an alchemist she had encountered all metals, tasted most of them. NOT in circumstances like this of course. As she gagged on the phallus, she explored everything about it. The ridges, the bumps, the smoothness of the head, the taste. It tasted like no other metal, like nothing else, and it had an aftertaste, almost like electricity. She realised suddenly that aftertaste was specifically that of a runic item. The power running through it. She was both excited at the discovery and suddenly anxious about what this could do.

The dwarf pulled her head back, by her long luscious hair, a sign of dominance, but she was so gentle that it didn’t hurt. Vala Maraz was left with coating of saliva, it seemed to stick to the surface like paint rather than run off.

The wizard was caught up in her discovery and was about to explain what she had discovered but the dwarf stopped her, pulling an object from her deep cleavage. A varnished wooden ball with thin knotted rope threaded through a hole in the centre.

Berwi fed the ball to Clarissia who accepted it graciously and closed her eyes. This engineer. She must have just knocked up this gag. The wizard had barely noticed, it was like her own type of magic.

The dwarf stepped off the stool and walked around the pillory, giving it a wide berth while watching the rune-golem.

The magical wooden construct disregarded the dwarf continued on its woodwork. Berwi noted that it didn’t need to look when it reacted so quickly before. Its eyes were clearly just carved affectations, either its perception was granted entirely by the Rune of Waking in the bronze edged cavity in its head or some of those runic designs carved all around the head are the actual ‘eyes’.

Berwi was able to arrive at the captive humans enrobed ass unmolested. Its full luscious curves were tantalisingly obvious through the knee length white fabric. The dwarf rubbed that butt lasciviously before going any further.

She wrenched that skirt up and tucked it between the pillory and the wizards silk corset. Then Berwi pulled Clarisia’s white silk bloomers to her stock locked boots revealing her creamy skinned ass. The peach star of her ass and the slit of her pussy unprotected. To dwarfs keen night sight the glistening around her vagina confirmed that this human was as excited with the prospect as she was.

The engineer pulled a stool over and mounted it. With her hand on the humans lower back she slapped each but cheek in turn. At first it was only playful, but she did again with more power and it elicited a positive squeak from the gagged human. The dwarf smiled wryly to no one before smacking each cheek again... with gusto. The human gasped in pain, but then let out a stifled moan. Berwi began to gently stroke Clarisia’s cleft with one hand while continuing to deal out loud smacks with the other one. The wizard was gasping and moaning behind the gag, it wasn’t long before the dwarf deemed her ready.

The dwarf opened that damp pussy with two fingers. Revealing the pink hole against which she slowly pushed the gromril phallus. Immediately it began to vibrate intensely, Berwi’s eyes went wide as she realised it was close enough to her own Kunzite mine that she could feel the shaking deep inside her. She bit her lip as its stimulation began to overcome her. The Vala Maraz was withdrawn, placed between Clarisia’s ass cheeks, against the taint, anywhere but in the cunt where it might finally give the human some release. Berwi wanted to have her fun first as she began to stroke her opal with a shaking finger.

Only when the dwarf felt she was close enough did she finally insert the cold metal shaking head into that wet warm hole. Immediately the wizards body bucked against those tight, immovable constraints. Berwi pushed and pulled on the thing, making sure not to spend the poor captured human too quickly. She thrusted her hips into those glorious round buttocks with irregular slaps. Clarisia was letting out muffled moans and screams, the dwarf was glad she thought to gag the girl.

Still Berwi was feeling for and with the wizard, with her left hand she grabbed the wizards entrapped left hand, interlocking fingers. While her right explored herself.

It didn’t take long of vacillating action before she could feel the tension in the human raise to a point where it was clear she was near. After such a long period of teasing Berwi didn’t want to prolong it, she herself was on the edge herself. She pushed that strapped on rune weapon all the way home shaking it against Clarisa’s clit and holding it there, leaning back and pressing tight to maximise her own sensation. The wizard threw her head back and let out a muffled howl as she climaxes. Almost immediately afterwards the vibrations bought the dwarf to a climax that she fought with all her power to stifle her own vocalisation.

As Vala Maraz was pulled free and stopped vibrating, the wizard’s knees gave and banged against the wooden structure. She was fortunate to be held up by this solid pillory and stocks. The dwarf was also sweaty and shattered. She collapsed against the human’s soft buttocks. In truth she would have liked to remain there forever.

That wasn’t polite though, she eventually pushed herself up taking one last chance to grab two handfuls of noble buttocks.

Berwi dropped from the stool staggered around to the front of the wooden furniture. Her hand didn’t leave the wizards pert buttocks until the last possible moment.

The dwarf again gave the sides of the pillory a wide berth, even noticing that the massive golem shifted slighted before settling as dwarf approached the wizards the face. Clarisia’s head was hanging limply, the woman completely spent.

In this position it was a good place for the dwarf to updo the spit covered wooden ball gag. Tucking it back in her cleavage she lifted the humans pale head back up to meet her gaze. She had to do all the work. Clarisia was smiling drowsily as she met her gaze.

“Berwi… darling… that was amazing. That thing is… ASTONISHING. YOUR’RE astonishing.”

A tear escaped Berwi’s big brown eyes. “Oh princess, ya tha most wonderful thing I ever seen. I love ya so much…”

In her love drunk state, the dwarf hadn’t seen the massive wooden construct moving till now. Its wooden feet being relatively quiet compared to the metal monstrosity encountered previously. A giant hand moved into the dwarfs’ peripheral vision. The dwarf, drunk on love, just extended a fist and gently bopped the giant wooden fist.

It was only when the Rune-Golem unlocked the pillories locked and flicked the heavy wooden beams open did the dwarf react. And the golem grabbed the wizard around the waist did the dwarf realise the situation and attempt to react… badly. As the dwarf launched herself at the beast, she did consider that this was exactly what she was told not to do by that wizard. The wooden monster clearly didn’t intend to hurt the dwarf only pushing her out of the way. However even the gentlest push from the Golem sent the dwarf rolling end over end across the floor until she was wedged in a corner between a desk, upside down. Her head banging against the stone floor and her eyes closing.

Meanwhile the human was lifted into the air in that massive hand and Her half removed white and gold robe was whipped off over her head. The gold mask was yanked from her face and fed itself over that long Venetian blonde mane. Her silk bloomers fell from her boot and fluttered to the ground. The wizard screamed at the dwarf as she was borne through the air naked except for her corset. Long strawberry blonde hair and pert breasts flowed behind her as she was thrust into the weird wooden frame on the workbench the Golem was working at.

The massive wooden machine slid her down into skeletal box that seemed to fit her perfectly. The main structure was a single beam that ran from a bar that extended over her head to the other end that would extend between her legs.

The wizard’s eyes went wide as saucers, her mouth shot open. That section between her legs had rounded 2 rounded rods extending from it and now deep into her nether regions. Her cunt was already lubricated, her ass was not ready though. The butt penetrator was mercifully slender but hurt badly non-the less. Her eyes watered, the pain sharp and lasting.

The strut above her was a heavy bronze hinge that held a beam as long as the one against her back. Though of course while that once she was lying on followed the curves of her ass and the small of her back, this one would follow the lines down the front of her body and had three crossbars at irregular intervals.

With one giant hand the Rune-Golem held her down while swinging that hinged beam down. It fell down the centreline of her body, between her eyes, across her mouth, where a thick wooden ball extended into her open mouth. It extended in under her chin, forming a tight wide collar as it met with the semicircular section that currently nestled her neck. A collar connected perpendicularly with the beams in front and behind, circular on the inside, square on the outside, a good two-inch-thick wood.

It continued to close down the chest between her breasts where it met with another stock that closed tightly around her waist. To either side of the wooden elipse around her waist were holes that clamped around her arms just below the elbow, holding them tight and close to her body.

Finally, it stopped with a thud at the final cross plate, the one between her legs. A loud snap of metal catch followed nearly instantaneously. That baseplate formed four apertures, two for the very top of her thighs on either side of those intruders, and two for her wrists. The top of her hands really.

Clarisia lay there for a while in disbelief, eyes watering as she bit down on the wooden gag. What was wrong with this Rune-Golem, what was wrong with this place? Did it go insane working down here on its own, corrupting ancient orders?

The thick beam took up much of her forward vision, her body bifurcated by that wooden structure that was a rough human wizard shaped cut-out in of the rectangular wooden frame. The square section around the neck and the two-arm locking rectangular ones all formed a flat back. With the limited movement allowed to her legs she was stuck like an upturned tortoise.

The wizard struggled against the wooden cage. But the wood was so hard, the brass fittings so strong, the fitting so tight that it could barely be called struggling. The little movement available to her could only really be described as wiggling. The golem couldn’t have created this all now, this deeply finished wood and she was more intimately aware of this wood than any previously. It must have been assembled from a supply of parts that matched her body type. Her eyes darted around the room but from her position she couldn’t see much. No wooden supplies, no dwarf lover.

“Erwe.” She pleaded through past the gag. The last she saw was that engineer go flying and all she could do was pray the dwarf was OK.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the enormous wooden beast moving across the room. With one eye she watched as it trailed a thick bronze chain. At the end of the chain was a brass ball that had a small open hatch. In its massive wood and bronze hand the ball looked tiny. The golem dropped a key inside and closed it down, then put the ball into a hole in the wall that was at the top of a thin furrow. Then it delicately pressed a stone button and Clarisia watched as the end of the chain progressed slowly down that gutter. The chain end continued to progress along the trench as it continued into the floor and out the door to the corridor. All the time the chain becoming less and less slack. 

When the chain had no leeway left at all Clarisia felt herself begin to slide towards the edge of the table, legs first. Clearly the chain was attached to the crotch of the wooden bondage that encased her. This wasn’t entirely unexpected. The wizard knew she had no way to avoid it but it was still somewhat distressed.

Her wooden enclosure scraped along the workbench until she felt it begin to tip. She quickly tried to gain her footing on the stone floor as she went. Slipping a little and regaining it, but she was only leaning against the bench. With that little movement available to her and the weight of the wood she couldn’t stand. Fortunately, the chain became taught again and pulled her upright. Then she had to trot along, taking small steps, to keep up with it.

“Erwe, Erwe, wage ee” She pleaded incomprehensibly through the gag.

She was being dragged through the stone doorway into the corridor and there was nothing she could do about it. She was having a hard-enough time just carrying this weight of bondage and keeping up. She dreaded to think what would happen if she fell. This sturdy wooden construction would be ok but being dragged along, unable to see where she was going, could cause all types of injuries.

She began to weep again, as she entered the dimly lit corridor. What if the other girls saw her nigh naked and trapped? Where was she being taken? What hideous fate awaited her? What if she ran into some Skaven? She was ready captured as it was and being slave worker in a stinking rat nest must be an appalling fate.

Soon she was taken round a corner into total darkness.

****

Berwi awoke when something dripped onto face, into her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw her body contorted above her. The Vala Maraz still strapped to her belly hanging right over her face dripping sexual juices.

The dwarf licked her lips. “Ew, gross.” She said to no one in particular.

She wiped the spatter of liquid from her face and licked it off her fingers. 

She rolled backwards onto her feet looking around, the wizard was nowhere to be seen. But there was no blood either. In the distance she could hear the clinking of chains and clicking of boots.

Quickly she undid the gromril vagina wrecker from her waist, put it in her mouth and sucked as much fluid off it before quickly wrapping it up and putting in her bag. She then donned her armour and helmet. Then picked up their bags and weapons, and stuffed Clarisia’s discarded clothes into a sachel. She picked up the lantern and ran her wrist through the wide handle. Now heavily laden, she clumsily wrapped her belt around herself as jogged out of the door, buckling it as she trotted along.

****

Clarisia tried to keep quiet as she was slowly pulled down the corridor. She concentrated on walking. The darkness, the weight of her bondage, the heavily constriction around her thighs and the downhill gradient were making it very difficult. She tried to keep as quiet as she could, the mechanical scraping of metal against metal and stone was unavoidable. After each she imagined unseen enemies dragging her off, still bound, to be miserable working slave, or worse. She tried to contain herself but couldn’t help let out the occasional muffles sob.

It seemed like an interminably long time going down that corridor before she felt it flatten out. Then she felt the chain drag her to the side. As she followed it round the corner, she noted there was multiple of these chain gutters in the floor converging in this corridor. She had become adept at feeling them under her boots.

The chain pulled to one side as she was led across the room. Then to the other, following a dog leg path. Fortunately, in here the was a small barred window in a shaft far above spreading dim reflected light in beams around the room. Partial lit, and partially due to a dull clanging impact with the entrance, the wizard noticed she was going through some bar walled entrance.

A cage.

Not more than a few seconds later barely though the bars the chain stopped pulling and there was a loud clang behind her. The tightly encased human shuffled around, a heavy barred door completed the cage all around her except the stone wall at the back where the chain now led to.

As her eyes adjusted to the little light there was, she shuffled left and right observing the wider room outside her 6-foot cell. The bars repeated every six feet as far as she could see, in the cell next to her was skeletal figure, still chained to a hole in the wall. As horrifying as that was her hackles raised as she slowly shuffled around. Sensing something behind her.

And then she screamed into that wooden gag.

A Skaven head, with rotting flesh hanging from it and with an exposed pair of blood stain incisors were jammed through the cage. It looked at her with one milky, staring eye. The other was hanging from its socket, lolling against the side of its head. Partially defleshed hands were still jammed through the bars and in the thick collar around its neck. Clearly it was fighting to get out of that collar until it’s last breath. All over its body were small dried blooded scavenger bites, its legs were almost entirely skeletonised. 

Clarisia fell back weeping, against the cage, sliding down it until her butt plate caught on a crossbar, holding her up. All she could do was weep and hope that her comrades were able to retrieve her.

****

Berwi raced along the corridors as fast as she could, praying that following this furrow was the correct course.

She heard gentle crying from up ahead and rushed around the corner.

The room was a series of barred cells, a prison of some sort. The gutters in the floor split to go into each cell. Somehow a simple mechanism set one of these automatically detained prisoners into each unoccupied cell in turn. In one of those cells, was the wood bound, pale skin of otherwise almost naked wizard Clarisia.

The human clumsily pushed herself to her feet and trotted to the gate as Berwi ran up to. The chain became taught and stopped the trapped Reiklander with a jolt to her crotch before she could reach the bars.

She stood there pulling against the chain, mumbling through gag and crying.

“Wait there, wait there, Princess. I’ll get ya out.” The Dwarfs normally calm voice was cracking with worry.

Looking around the room the dwarf went to her usual thorough work. She dropped her bags and weapons on the floor, putting the lantern on one of the, now familiar, chipped stone tables. She pulled a notebook from her tool bag flicking through it quickly. She read it for, what seemed to the human like an interminable amount of time to Clarisia. But the mere presence of that dwarf, her stalwart demeanour, served to comfort the human a great deal.

The dwarf approached a wall holding her book up in front of her like she was exorcizing a ghost with it. The wall looked no different to any of the miles of others. Solidly built with a stylised engraving; dwarfs fighting, dwarfs crafting, dwarfs mining, dwarfs crafting, mountains and of course dwarfs crafting. The engineer pushed a seeming indistinguishable piece of dwarven motif, there was a clanking of deeply embedded gears and the sounds of chains. Then the cage door sung open, then the chain went slack, its weight pulling the chain into a pile faster and faster until a metal ball plopped on top of the pile.

Berwi rushed back to the cage entrance as Clarisia tottered out, throwing herself at the dwarf. For her part the engineer anticipated this, grabbing the wood encased human. All the wizard could do is press one half of her body against her friend, her big cream tit squeezed against Berwi’s increasingly reddening face.

Flushed of face the dwarf gently pushed the human back by stumpy dwarven hands on the wizards slender, smooth upper arms. Clarisia stepped back seemingly completely calm despite her still precarious situation. The wizard leant forward as much as she could, which wasn’t that much given the restrictive bindings. The dwarf did what she could and went onto her very tiptoes. The pair just made contact, the dwarfs full lips meeting the humans constrained chin.

The two separated sides of Clarisia’s mouth curled up in what would have been, had her mouth not have been full of wooden gag, a smile. Her eyes sparkled in the low light, and said to the dwarf that she was safe now, happier now, despite her current situation.

Berwi reeled in the chain between the human’s legs. Eventually she came to be holding the bronze ball at the end of the chain. Seeing the circular hatch in it and opening it, she withdrew that all important key. Holding it in her hand she looked at beautiful wizard. Obviously, she should unlock her now, she had a bit of fright. But the human stood there, so beautiful, so submissive. It seemed a shame to have their moment end on such sour note.

The key was pushed deep into the crevasse between the dwarf’s huge tits. The human’s eyes went wide again, though she was not panicked. The dwarf wrapped the chain around her wrist and walked backwards over of the jail door picking up the lantern as she did so. When the chain become taught the human was forced to follow.

She was led down the corridor, and into a large room with ruined machinery throughout and a rusted steel rod, as thick as her thigh, through the room from one side of the other. There was a humming echoing through the whole room.

“That axel leads to the water wheel, or would do if it were not long since gone. When this place was working it would be spinning all hours of the day. Powering every we could connect to it. With the wheel gone it doesn’t spin but it’s still in the stream, it’s still feeling the water rush past.” The engineer put her hands on the steel rod. Then started pulling on the chain hand over hand, until the wizard was right next to her. She looked the human in the shining emerald eye one. The dwarf lifted the woman and wooden contraption eliciting a muffled giggle from the Reiklander.

The entrapped human was left straddling the pole. Vibrations shook the wooden stock so strongly that she had to bite down on the wooden gag in mouth to protect her teeth. She could do nothing to prevent those wooden trespassers from rocking her sex and her ass. Clarisia bit down harder on the wood in her mouth as the sensation began to overtake her.

She let her eyes roll back into her head and muffled screams escaped her gagged mouth.


End file.
